8.8 cm Flak 18
One of the most impressive World War Two artillery was the mighty 8.8 cm Flak from Germany. Designed in four variants, the 8.8 cm Flak was tyhe most used German Anti-Aircraft gun wich can be used as Anti-Air, Anti-Personnal and Anti-Tank. It was so powerfull, it can beats any allied tank on the Battlefield durinbg the early and mid years of the war. Even on the end of the war, it was already replaced by the 10.5 cm FlaK 38 and the 12.8 cm Flak 40, it was still a famous gun! Like we say, there are four variants. But the last variant, the 8.8 cm Flak 41, was a very different design then the other designs the 8.8 cm Flak 18, 8.8 cm Flak 36 and 8.8 cm Flak 37. In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapons we have two variants. The 8.8 cm Flak 18 with the carriage and the mobile 8.8 cm Flak 37 without the carriage. 8.8 cm Flak 18 8.8 cm Flak 37 Later the war, the Flak 18 was replaced by the Flak 36. This version was redeigned after combat experience with the Flak 18. One of the differents was the barrel. The barrel from Flak 18 was built with three pieces, the barrel from the Flak 36 was built in two pieces for easier replacement of worn liners. The new carriage allowed it to fire while in an emergency mode when still on wheels and without grounding outriggers, but with a very limited traverse and elevation of course. For normal emplacement, one single-axle bogie was detached from the front outrigger, one from the rear outrigger, and side outriggers were hinged from vertical position to the ground, which was estimated at a minimum of two-and-a-half minutes. Both modes of operation made the gun much more suitable for fast-moving operations, the basic concept of the blitzkrieg. Flak 36s were often fitted with an armoured shield that provided limited protection for the gunners (ingame the Flak 18 have also a protection shield). The weight of the gun meant that only large vehicles could move it, and the SdKfz 7 half-track became a common prime mover. Targeting indicators were attached from the central controller to each of the four guns of a battery, allowing for coordinated fire. Indeed, with the automatic loading system, the gun layers' job was to keep the gun barrel trained on the target area based on the signals from the controller. The loaders would keep the Flak fed with live ammunition which would fire immediately upon insertion—all while the gun layer aimed the weapon according to the data. The later Flak 37 included updated instrumentation to allow the gun layers to follow directions from the single director more easily. The parts of the various versions of the guns were interchangeable, and it was not uncommon for various parts to be "mixed and matched" on a particular example. Some sources mistakenly cite that the Flak 37 was not equipped for anti-armour purposes. The fact is all 8.8 cm Flaks were capable of the dual role. The Flak 37 was not built with a carriage and was only used on motorized carriage or on bunkers. In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapons, the gun is use on the Sd.Kfz. 9. However, the FHSW dev team make a lot mistakes with the Flak ingame. They name the Flak 18 as Flak 18 but the weapon tag is Flak 18/36. The Flak 37 use the name of the variant of the vehicle (like Sd.Kfz. 9 with 8.8 cm Flak 37) and the weapon tage is also Flak 18. Another mistake come from the Forgotten Hope mod. They give the Mobile Flak 37.... excuses me Flak 18.... the name "SdKfz 7 "Flak18"" in the list of weapons and as the "SdKfz 10/4 "Flak38"" (38???) the screenshot. FHSW have copy the same bug to the mod.